


Untitled #4

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: What is it that you want most? An afterglow fic.





	Untitled #4

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Let's make shit happen in 2018 FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED IN THIS HORRIBLE FANBASE. #bringbackCasca2k18 #finishbreakthrough2k18 #finishyourcosplayarmor2k18

"Casca." It wasn't a question, but Guts wanted her attention.

"Hm?" Casca responded, wearily but pleasantly after their lovemaking.

"You know I meant what I said."

"What did you say again? You've said so much to me..." she murmured, trying to not drift off to sleep just yet.

"That I can't get enough of you," he repeated, tightening his grip. "That I want you a thousand more times."

He couldn't see it since Casca was nestled so closely against him, resting her head right on his chest, but she was blushing. "That's right. I wonder why that slipped my mind."

"Either because I've been telling you how beautiful and strong and brave you are," he recanted as he turned on his side to face her, "or because I've made love to you so much that you can't think straight."

She gave him a sigh of a chuckle, and felt how the breath in Guts' chest staggered when he heard her. "You sure know how to romance a woman."

Guts took as much offense as she had and smiled warmly. "I'm learnin'," and he pecked the top of her head. Casca wanted to nestle closer to his body, just as he wanted to feel every inch of her soft body against his, but it was impossible. Casca felt safe and warm in his strong arms regardless, and she never wanted to leave. She kissed his chest before speaking.

"I know what you want most... but do you know what I want?" It wasn't a harsh question, one that she would reprimand Guts for if he gave an unsavory answer, but she was curious.

"... No," Guts answered, his tone indicating that he thought she would reprimand him for his perceived selfishness. He tightened his embrace. "What is it that you want most? What is your dream?"

Casca hadn't expected her chest to tightened so much, having the tables turned on her in such an innocent way. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that spoke was silence. She drew her face down, slighted in her shame, but she felt Guts lifting her chin to meet his gaze, and all that greeted her was his smile. 

"Don't worry," he said, sincerity reserved only for ears. "That's been the answer to my own question."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be shameless lemon, but I have enough unfinished fics of that nature on my hard drive waiting to be completed, so you'll have to settle for the post-sex banter.
> 
> But I've been reading "Outlander" on and off again for the last few years and I'm at that part were Claire and Jamie are having sex every few pages.
> 
> I hope Guts and Casca get their sex life back at some point. :|
> 
> FYI, I've recently made edits to a previous fic, "Reclaim and Devour", so if you're interested, please check that fic out too!


End file.
